Kirby The Beginning
by strawbArybrick
Summary: My take on all main kirby characters' beginnings, T for violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE?

Meta knight was shocked. He had never seen anything so…. he couldn't even find the words for it. Why was he guffawing over this small creature, this precious thing so dear to him already? He stared at the pitifully helpless thing, no more than a day old, coddling at his feet, and concluded that this must have been what he was made for. The small pink creature stared back at him with huge, innocent eyes, and squealed with joy. Meta knight took off his mask and set it down gently, revealing watery eyes. The little blob started stumbling around, getting used to the new, strange terrain. He blinked his blurred eyes, and looked at the stars. Meta knight just sighed and whispered,

"Enjoy your first look, little one, for you shall join them soon." He picked up the little newborn and set him sorrowfully in the cab of the newly made warp star. He shed a single tear, and said with a voice like the wind,

"Goodbye, Kirby…" Kirby just sat there and sucked his hand, unknowing of the journey and trials that awaited his destiny.

"I promised your parents you would make it to your fate soon enough, now is the time…." Kirby bounced nervously as the warp star slowly closed the cabin,

"Do not fear. We shall meet again, and I am bestowed with the honor of training you." The alien ship hovered upward slowly, five feet…ten feet…thirty feet…and so on until it was out of his sight. The lone figure sighed, for this was the last of his kind he would see for a while, and gracefully covered himself from view with his cape.


	2. Chapter 2

Meta knight stood there, unable to decide what to do. Should he leave? Should he search for Kirby's parents to tell them Kirby had left safely? He thought, "They could be dead by now..." Ever since nightmare had taken over his home planet, the few that lived there scattered, or perished. He decided to board the Halberd, it had always been his place of comfort where he could read, and think. He walked up the boarding dock slowly, under the cover of the night stars. He savored the metallic echo of his shoes tapping the floor. This was his only true abode, the dark inside welcomed him as he silently slid in, and went to the control room.

The control room was tidy, as usual, with his books upon books organized neatly on shelves. He glided over to the controls and started the engines, while simultaneously adjusting the ship for flight. He had no ideas in his mind where to go. Home? Too late for that...Besides, he never claimed a home for himself, the Halberd was his home, he thought cheerfully while the ship purred to life. He set it to warp speed, and relaxed in his chair while the marvelous machine made its usual adjustments. He picked up a map...of a foreign galaxy. He quietly looked it over, and decided to go to a small planet in orbit of a massive star in the eastern quadrant. He bit his lip and set the coordinates in his main computer. "Telstra, it doesn't look very populated..." he chuckled inwardly, because he knew that part of the galaxy well. He had visited planets near it before, and by what he could judge they were abandoned. How he loved the time he had by himself, his books, and his thoughts had always been his best friends. He had always enjoyed time alone, even before he began training to become a star warrior. "A star warrior must enjoy other beings, for how is one to save them if one doesn't like them?" he recalled his former mentor's statement. Too late to remember him, he was gone long ago. His personality called for duty, loyalty, and loneliness. "But Kirby? I felt a responsibility toward him..." he thought. This was strange for him, to be caring.

Meta knight looked up to see a bright star ahead, and concluded he must be near his stop. The Halberd's computer beeped quietly to remind him to refuel the engines soon, check the air pressure, and scan the main interface. He decided it could be held off until the landing, for he had other things to think about. He retrieved a book, on this quadrant of the galaxy. He thought it smart of him to study up on the locals... (beep, check main interface, system heating.) He quieted the computer with the push of a button. The Halberd had never malfunctioned, so this could wait... (Warning: System coordinates malfunction, system overheating, fuel low.) The computer screen flashed. He took no notice of this. Meta knight continued reading about the natural inhabitants of Telstra, unaware of the computers warning. (Warning: approaching foreign object, fuel critical, overheating; shutting down main interface.)

The star warrior found that he had finished the book, and set the book down in its cradle. It was then he noticed the words on the screen, and the planet he was heading straight for. He walked to the controls and quickly pushed the buttons that would normally pull the Halberd into landing position, but it wasn't working. He knew he wasn't one to panic, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be a rough landing. He swiftly threw his cape back, and madly pressed buttons, ones that would have reset the main interface, had it not been overheated and smoking. He was so close to landing, all he could do was brace for impact. His pride wouldn't let him abandon ship, but his instinct was screaming, "What have you done? What about your apprentice? What if he doesn't get the proper training you owe him? You ingrate, pay attention to your computer screen, check the fuel twice before landing, refill the cooling tanks..." He shivered thinking of Kirby as the Halberd hit the soft green fields, skidded, and popped. He was thrown to the back of the control room as books, encyclopedias, and others of the sort were covering him. He tore out Galaxia, and ripped his books as the ship shuddered and an engine dissembled. Meta knight was again tossed, this time madly, as the dying ship broke through a wood. It finally settled in a field, where frightened sheep frolicked away. Meta knight was hurt, but the only pain was in his pride. While being tossed around, his sword had grazed his body, leaving multiple cuts. While his mask protected most of his face, it was dented and had also cut him. He saw blood trickle from above his eye, and felt faint. As everything went black he saw a fat red blob waddle towards him. "Kir...?" was what he murmured as he lost consciousness.


End file.
